Dairy Of The Damned
by i-eat-midgets
Summary: i got this from a fansite my freind sent to me,Hiei has just discovered that he's going to be a father. How will he react, considering he doesn't even know what the word 'pregnant' means? Join Hiei and Mukuro on their adventure through the tests and trial
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hiei and I'm selling his clothes on E-bay. His naked body is mine to keep locked in my closet for later use. Nyahahaha...

Warnings: Birth, lime, and perhaps language later on. Perhaps. I do have the ability to write a good fic without cussing every two lines, you see.

Author notes: ^^ Well, I've had this idea for a little while now. I had a previous idea for a YYH fic, but it wasn't going anywhere, so I gave up on that and thought of this one. Ever since I chose MukuroxHiei as my favourite OTP, I wondered, 'What would happen if they were to have a child?' The general story idea began with daydreams and fantasies, but I finally turned it into words. ^^ This is the second fic that I've written that involves pregnancy and birth. My last one was a Hiei mpreg, however. x_X So, here you are. From Psycho Anime Studios, here is Diary of the Damned

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei's POV

So strange.

So very strange.

My mate has been acting so peculiar the past few weeks. Yes, my mate. My . Anyway, she's been acting strange. Mind you, by strange I mean not getting out of bed until ten o'clock, having very odd mood swings, and vomiting. I think she's just ill, but it seems like something...more. Her scent has changed. It's a scent I've never before encountered and it's driving me mad trying to figure out what it is. I wonder if it's just a woman thing. In that case, I'd better stay out of it. Or maybe I'll pay the fox a visit and ask him. Maybe.

End Hiei's POV

Hiei walked into Mukuro's chambers. Earlier, he had sent for a doctor to examine her, much against her wishes. But he insisted, and she finally gave in. The doctor was now getting up from beside a sleeping Mukuro. Hiei raised an eyebrow to inquire as to why his wife was asleep.

Hiei would've laughed, but he really wasn't in the mood. "What's wrong with her?"

The doctor/ogre took off his bifocals and looked Hiei square in the eye. There was a hint of a smile on his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hiei only blinked.

"Have you and Mukuro mated recently?"

Hiei frowned and shifted. "That's rather personal, isn't it?"

The doctor chuckled a bit.

Hiei sighed and looked up to the ceiling, remembering. "About three months ago. Why?"

Now the smile on his face appeared. "I thought so. Congratulations, Hiei. Your wife is pregnant."

Hiei blinked, frowning in thought. "Pregnant?"

The ogre nodded, slipping his glasses back on. "Yes. You should be very proud. If you have any questions, feel free to drop by my office." With that, the doctor swept past Hiei out the door, leaving the fire demon staring into space.

...What does 'pregnant' mean?

Now, I would like you to remember, dear readers, that Hiei is not familiar with our large, ningen terms such as 'pregnant.' If the doctor had said, "Mukuro is going to have a child.", Hiei would've understood perfectly. However, that's not the case here. Hiei is not stupid, now, he was just never schooled in words such as those. So, it's off to Kurama's house for a little talk.

"Pregnant." Hiei muttered to himself once more before flitting out the door.

~*~

"Pregnant!"

"Shrimp! You did that with Mukuro! I'm going to be sick!"

"Oh, my goodness..."

Hiei looked at all three of his friends with narrowed eyes. Some friends...

Yusuke was sputtering in disbelief while laughing, tipping himself off the armchair he was sitting in. Kuwabara was clutching a pillow, screaming something about being mentally scarred. Kurama had choked on his drink and was now coughing into one hand while the other was clutching his chest.

Hiei growled and cursed himself for even coming here in the first place.

"Yes!" Yusuke cheered from his place on the floor. He was lying on his back and still laughing. "Hiei scored! Ouch!" Yusuke clutched his shoulder where Hiei had kicked him.

"Must. Fight. Images." Kuwabara muttered, looking very much like a fish out of water.

Kurama cleared his throat and tried to look composed, although a blush was very apparent on his face.

"That's very wonderful, Hiei." Kurama said, smiling kindly.

"Wonderful?" Yusuke guffawed. "It's GREAT! Hiei got laid! Ouch! Stop it!" He clutched his shoulder again.

Hiei growled in warning.

"Geez, Shrimp, I didn't know you had it in you." Kuwabara said, very pale.

Kurama supressed the urge to roll his eyes. "So what do you need our help with?"

Hiei sighed and looked up to the ceiling, as if praying for mercy, then looked back at Kurama. "I don't know what 'pregnant' means."

Kurama choked on his drink once more, looking away and coughing while Yusuke continued to roar in laughter and now Kuwabara was chuckling.

"Geez, Hiei, even I know what it means, and I always skipped health class." Yusuke gasped, breaking into laughter again and pounding his fists on the floor.

Hiei silently hoped Yusuke would laugh so hard he would vomit up his lungs, then turned back to Kurama, who was again recomposing himself and now there was a deeper blush on his face.

"Yusuke, I'd stop laughing. You're asking for it."

Yusuke managed to speak. "Asking for what?" Then he caught sight of Hiei's face. "Oh..." He quieted down immediately.

The redhead cleared his throat. "Hiei, 'pregnant' means that she's expecting a child."

Hiei paled very dramatically and a large bob in his adam's apple was visible as he gulped deeply.

Kurama smiled. "In other words, you're going to be a father."

The ex-Spirit Detective on the floor smirked widely, imagining a little kid calling Hiei 'Chi-chi-hue.'

Hiei looked at Kurama, a look of disbelief on his face. He couldn't speak, for it felt as if his tongue had swollen up. His mouth was dry, his stomach was in knots, and his hands were shaking. The shock was just a little too much for him.

The others patiently waited for Hiei to react, a snicker being emitted here and there.

Finally, Hiei shook his head slowly. "How?" He muttered. This sent Yusuke and Kuwabara back into stifled laughter.

Kurama continued to blush, his ears a prominant shade of crimson. "Hiei, do you remember that talk we had before you got married?"

Hiei thought for a minute, then his body convulsed slighly as he grimaced, obviously remembering. About six months ago, Kurama had given him 'The Talk'. However, Hiei had passed out from shock after a few intimate details. "I remember..."

The fox nodded. "That's now. Had you stayed concious, I would've explained what can happen after mating."

Hiei grimaced, sinking very low in the chair he was sitting on.

Yusuke stood up. "This is great! Hiei's going to be a father, Mukuro's going to be a mother, and...that's kinda scary, actually..."

Hiei finally absorbed it all. "So...I'm going to be a father." He nodded slightly, then asked. "What's next?"

"Kuwabara will get laid." Yusuke answered, smirking, earning a glare from the carrot-top.

Kurama sighed. "Well, it will take nine months for the baby to be fully formed. Then the big day will come." Kurama smiled brightly.

Hiei was still slightly in shock. "I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Hey, we'll be there to help you." Yusuke said, flouncing over and sitting on the arm of Hiei's chair. He put his arms tightly around Hiei and hugged him joyfully. "He's a father before he even hits his growth spurt!"

Hiei growled lowly, but didn't push away. After Yusuke was done, he rose from his chair. "Guess I'd better tell Mukuro." With that, he disappeared out the window.

"That's always the way." Kurama remarked. "The father knows before the mother does."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, why is that?"

"I'm not sure." The fox said with a chuckle. "I wonder what Mukuro will say..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, we all wonder what Mukuro will say, don't we? ^_^ And the 'Kuwabara will get laid' line was hilarious, was it not? BUT...was that line just a line? Or was it forshadowing? DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Well, on the other hand, there's the fact that the Pope would get laid before Kuwabara would... Stick around for the next exciting chapter! Oh, and e-mail your reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the second chapter is here! Everybody cheer! This chapter focuses only on Hiei and Mukuro...and their bed and Hiei's crotch, of course...XD;

Warnings: Bed fun! XD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei arrived back at the fortress with a mixture of emotions in his heart. He didn't know whether to feel happy, sad, distressed, or anything. Confusion was the dominant emotion at this point. There was so much he didn't know about birth, much less what happened between the stages of conception and birth. Kurama's going to get his fill of advice-giving.

The fire demon went straight to Mukuro's room. He found her sitting up, holding her head.

"What on earth happened?" She said groggily. "I've never slept so well in my life."

"The doctor gave you a sedative." Hiei explained, eyes roaming all over her. Mukuro had never before looked so precious. Not only was she his wife, but she was now also the mother of his child. She looked simply beautiful in her blue, silk nightgown. This one had only thin straps supporting it and went down to her ankles. Hiei smiled as he remembered the way it flowed behind her when she walked. She was just lovely all over.

"What are you staring at?"

Hiei blinked and shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. "Nothing." The youkai walked over to Mukuro and sat on the bed beside her. He stroked the sheets softly as he remembered their last mating session. Such passion and heat had been involved. It was unlike anything Hiei had ever felt before. His first time with her didn't even hold a candle to that.

"Hiei, is there something on your mind?" She gave him an odd look.

Hiei looked up at her. "Yes, there is."

She raised an eyebrow. "Want to share?"

Hiei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was his method for releasing stress and nervousness. "I have something to tell you."

Mukuro nodded, both eyebrows raised now.

Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're going to have a baby, Mukuro. Er, we are...if you want to put it that way...um..." Oh that was brilliant, Hiei. He mentally kicked himself. Now she probably thinks you're insane. He dared to look her in the eye.

Instead of giving him a queer look, she was smiling brightly like she'd never smiled before. She laughed softly. "I'd suspected that, but I wasn't sure. The doctor told you?"

Hiei nodded, feeling a little flushed. He was not about to tell her what ordeal he went through to actually find out that she was expecting.

Mukuro kept on smiling. Her gaze drifted down to her abdomen. She put a hand on it. "That's really good news." She whispered. "Are you happy, Hiei?"

Hiei nodded vigorously. He really was very happy, but nervous all at the same time.

The woman seemed to sense his emotions. "It's okay to be scared. I suppose all first-time fathers are. But this is going to be our child, Hiei. And, I want you to promise me something right now."

The fire demon looked a little confused. "What is it?"

Mukuro looked at him softly. "I want you to help me give our baby the childhood we never had. I don't want my child to grow up like we did. Can you promise me that?" She put her hand over his.

Hiei gave one of his rare smiles. "I desire nothing more than to give him the life I never had."

Mukuro smiled, too. "Thank you." Then she gave a short laugh. "'He?' Who said this child won't be a girl?"

Hiei entwined his fingers with hers. "I can sense it. It will be a boy."

The Lady's smile never wavered. "And if it's not?"

He shrugged. "I'll deal."

"I knew you would." She kissed his Jagan fondly, making him shiver. That made her giggle. "I love when you do that."

Hiei began kissing her fingertips. "You think I can help it? You know that's a very sensitive spot."

She smirked deviously. "Oh, I can think of a few other sensitive spots."

The fire demon looked at her, eyes dancing with mischief. "Like?"

"Oh, you're so smart. You'll figure it out." She said innocently. Her fingers ghosted over his growing arousal, making him clench the sheets and bite his tongue.

"Don't do that." He hissed playfully.

"What?" She played innocent. "This?" She completely groped him this time, and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. That made her burst into giggles and hide her face in the sheets.

Hiei took a second to compose himself, then dived on top of her. "You don't play fair." He growled, nipping her neck roughly.

She scoffed and craned her neck to give him better access. "Since when were there rules? I think last time you stated 'Anything goes.'"

The fire demon rose up and looked down at her. He positioned himself so he was stradding her hips, smirking the whole time.

The Lady groaned as she felt his erection jabbing into her stomach. "Hiei, you're sitting on where the baby is."

That made him jump off immediately, worry written all over his face.

Mukuro laughed a bit. "I was only joking. It's okay." She pulled him over again and held him in her arms.

"You scared me." Hiei breathed, biting the breast he was closest to.

She hissed and convulsed. "Hiei..."

The fire demon smirked. "Yes?"

"Oh, you..." She rubbed her knee against his groin, listening to his pleasured moans as he clenched his fists on her nightgown.

Normally, he would have gotten her back, but today he felt like being submissive instead of dominant. It was her turn for a change.

She rubbed her knee in the same spot a bit faster and harder, wanting nothing more than to hear him scream her name. She saw Hiei squeeze his eyes shut and clench his teeth, almost looking like he was in pain. Not stopping her ministrations, Mukuro took Hiei's smaller hand in hers so he'd have something to grip, which he did immediately.

Hiei hissed in pleasure and hid his face in her side. "Ohh..." He groaned. "Please..." It was rare of him to beg, even if he was submitting himself to her.

Mukuro wasn't going to question it, though. She sped up her antics, holding him tighter. It didn't take long before he gave her hand a bone-crushing squeeze and she felt every muscle clench. He yelled her name loudly, almost screaming, and shuddered terribly. Kissing him on the Jagan, she rubbed his back until he relaxed again.

"Okay?" She murmured softly.

Hiei took a minute to catch his breath, then nodded. "Yes. Thanks."

"No problem." She chuckled and compared her hand to his. It brought a smile to her face when she saw how much tinier his hand was than hers.

Sighing, Hiei nuzzled her neck, and his breathing became slow and even after a minute.

Mukuro's smile didn't waver as she held him close to her. "Sometimes you're only a child yourself, Hiei. Other times, you're so brave... my little soldier..." She kissed him and listened to his breathing as he slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woo! Second chapter done! I just HAD to do a lime scene. It came out of nowhere, really. I wanted Hiei to be submissive this time. It's better that way. And, I have no idea where the 'my little soldier' thing came from. I needed a way to end the chapter, and my fingers acted before my brain. Oh, and Mukuro's blue nightgown is based on the comic "He Looks All Like You" by Cat XD I thought it looked nice on her, so I wanted to use it. E-mail me with your opinions! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter! This one's FUNNY! XD The whole 'Kuwabara will get laid' thing comes into play here. Yes, it was foreshadowing. Originally, I had just intended for it to be another one of Yusuke's funny lines, but then I got the idea to do something totally wild with it. ^_^ You'll all love me for it.

The usual disclaimers and stuff apply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BRIIIIIIIIIIING!

BRIIIIIIIIIIING!  
Kurama awoke groggily to the phone ringing. Lazily, he sat up in bed. The numbers on the clock told him it was 5:45 in the morning.

"Who in their right mind..." He muttered sleepily as he groped for the screaming phone. "Hullo?" He said blearily when he finally answered.

"Kurama!" Came a loud screech from the other line that made Kurama jerk the phone away from his ear.

The fox shook his head and blinked a few times before putting the phone back to his ear. "Huh?"

"Kurama! Are you awake?"

Now it was obvious who the reciever was. "I am now, Yusuke." He half-moaned.

"Get up! I need you to get down to the hospital immediately! Like, NOW!"

The redhead groaned. "Yusuke, it's Saturday and it's a quarter 'til six in the morning. What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you get down here!" Yusuke sounded almost panicked.

Kurama tried to shake himself out of 'waking up mode.' It was clear that whatever Yusuke wanted, it was urgent. "Okay, I'll be right there." He put the phone back on the reciever.

"After I solve whatever is going on, I'm going to kill him." Kurama vowed quietly as he climbed out of the sheets.

~*~

Kurama walked through the main hospital entrance, hands in his pockets. He found Yusuke immediately. He was the one running down the hall and screaming his name.

When Yusuke finally reached him, he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "Something's wrong with Yukina."

Now Kurama was awake. "What?"

The boy looked very nervous. "I don't know. Kuwabara called me from the temple and said that she was really sick. She looks so pale. Kuwabara's about to have a heart attack."

The redhead frowned in worry. "Where's Kuwabara now?"

"He's in the room with her. We're waiting for the tests to come back."

"So, why was I needed?"

Yusuke smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I was just bored of waiting and wanted to wake you up."

Kurama frowned deeply and had half a mind to go back home, but if Yukina was sick, then it concerned him somewhat as well.

"Eh, sorry." Yusuke said. "It's been about half an hour, I wonder what-"

"URAMESHIIIIIIIII!!!"

Kurama and Yusuke both exchanged glances and blinked. That screech was all too familiar.

Sure enough, Kuwabara was flying down the hallway at mach speed toward them, an odd grin on his face.

Kuwabara swept Yusuke and Kurama into a huge hug when he got there. He danced around with them in a headlock for a few minutes crying out in joy.

"Kuwa-ack!" Yusuke choked out. "Let go, you idiot!"

Kuwabara released them, but didn't stop doing his happy dance.

Kurama blinked in utter confusion. "Kuwabara...what is it?"

"Yukina's pregnant!" He screamed out, alerting the entire hallway, who had already been staring anyway.

The fox's eyes went wide. "Kuwabara..."

Yusuke's jaw was on the floor. "Oh, man. When Hiei finds out..."

Kurama slapped a hand to his eyes. Hei would NOT take this well.

Kuwabara stopped dancing for a minute. "Isn't that awesome? I'm going to be a dad! YATTA!" He screamed, running back down the hall to Yukina's room again.

Kurama sighed. "Maybe, if we're lucky, Hiei will understand."

"Yeah, but we're usually not lucky." Yusuke pointed out. "Come on, let's go make sure he hasn't run into a wall or something. I can't wait to see what happens when Hiei finds out. It'll be World War III, trust me. Only this time, it'll only be between two people."

Kurama gave a short laugh and followed Yusuke.

The fox knocked quietly before entering.

He found Yukina sitting in bed with a white kimono on, and shining with happiness. "Oh, Kurama-san. Yusuke-san. Come in, please."

Both boys entered. Yusuke heard Kuwabara singing in the bathroom, and went to promptly shut him up.

Kurama turned to Yukina. "Congratulations, Yukina."

"Oh, Kazuma told you?" She giggled.

"Yes. He told the entire west wing of the hospital, actually." He sweatdropped.

Yukina giggled some more. "That's just like Kazuma. Oh, I'm so happy, Kurama. I wish my brother were here." She rubbed her arm in a shy fashion. "I'm sure he'd be so happy to hear it."

Quite the opposite, really. Once he finds out, he'll probably kill your husband. But Kurama's words betrayed his thoughts. "Yes, I'm sure he would."

Yukina smiled and leaned back against the pillow. "I've never felt so happy."

"You should." Kurama nodded. "Well, you rest now. I think we'd best go."

The girl nodded. "Thank you for coming."

Kurama gave a short bow and went to fetch Yusuke from the bathroom where he was 'shutting Kuwabara up.'

On their way out, Kurama was deep in thought. Two pregnancies within three months. Both from the same family, too. Odd. Hiei will find out sooner or later, I suppose. I just hope Kuwabara's not in the vicinity when we tell him. Heh. Yukina's going to be an aunt and she doesn't know it, and Hiei's going to be an uncle and he doesn't know it. What a small world.

~*~

Hiei's POV

It's been three months since I found out. I couldn't be happier. Mukuro is almost six months along now, and she's happier than I think she's ever been. She's been smiling so much more than usual. Even after she vomits, she'll smile. Her mood swings are violent, though. One minute we could be making love on the bed and then the next minute she's crying her eyes out or beating me up. Usually the latter. I don't like to see her cry. She doesn't even know why she cries. All I can do is hold her until she stops. It confuses and worries me, but Kurama has told me it's normal. Obviously, Kurama's defnition of normal and my own are very different.

I summoned that doctor again and had him give Mukuro another check-up. He said that she and the baby are both fine. That's the plus side. The down side is that we cannot make love after the fourth month and not until six months after birth. So, I'm going to be waiting about a year for my next mating session. I'm going to go "so crazy with hormones that I'll start wanting to bed the lamp", as Yusuke puts it. Now, while that lamp is nice, I really don't want to mate with it. No, thank you.

End Hiei's POV

The fire demon smiled at his sleeping wife and gazed at her. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than she'd ever been. And what's more: She was smiling in her sleep. Now that's happiness for you.

Sighing, he got out of bed without waking her. It was still early, so he thought it would be a good time to do some training. He spared a caring glance at his wife before heading outside.

Outside, the sun was only just rising, so the air was still very cool. Hiei took out his sword and brandished it in front of him for a moment, pretending to stare down the imaginary enemy. He liked to pretend it was Kuwabara. That always made training easier. He lunged forward and swung at the non-existant enemy, flitting from here to there in quick, smooth motions. Already, a thin layer of sweat was forming on him.

He continued his imaginary battle for quite some time. Finally, once he was thoroughly worn out, he out his sword away, breathing hard. His ears picked up clapping. He turned around to see his wife standing there.

She chuckled. "That was very impressive, Hiei." She placed a hand on her round abdomen.

Hiei smirked. "Hn. It was nothing. I think I would've had more fun if someone else had trained with me, though."

Mukuro rolled her one blue eye. "My days of fighting are on hold for the moment. I couldn't possibly fight like this. I can barely move as it is."

The fire demon still smirked. "I know."

Mukuro tilted her head and smiled at him, then frowned and touched her abdomen.

"What is it?" Hiei asked with concern.

The woman smiled. "Come here, Hiei."

Hiei walked over to her, still confused.

Mukuro took his hand and placed it near the bottom of the bulge in her stomach. Hiei gasped softly when he felt the baby kicking.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

Mukuro shrugged. "Only when it kicks really hard. That's usually at night. But it comforts me and lets me know that the baby's healthy."

"That's incredible." Hiei murmered.

See, Hiei had never before seen a woman in this state before, so he finds it amazing that something can be alive inside her. Either that, or he's just easily amused.

Hiei smiled when he felt a harder kick. That only caused Mukuro to wince.

"It's a boy, definitely." Hiei said.

Mukuro laughed. "Maybe. I think I'd better get us something to eat. Coming?"

Hiei nodded, keeping a hand on her stomach the whole way to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Third chapter down! Next chapter's gonna be A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!! You'll all love me...I hope. Anyway, what will Hiei say when he finds out that Kuwabara impregnated Yukina? Probably "Die!" and then let his dragons do the talking. o_O; Kuwabara doesn't yet realize that he's in big trouble. Of course, he also doesn't know that Hiei is Yukina's brother. Meh. Anyway, e-mail the reviews!

Will Kurama have to tell Hiei the news? Will Kuwabara end up being charcoal? Will Hiei bed the lamp?! Find out next time on Diary of the Damned! 


	4. Chapter 4

*arranging flowers* Welcome back, devoted readers. This chapter will be funny, sweet, and fluffy all mixed into one emotion. So it'll be....swuffy...o_O;

Warnings for this chapter: Meh, one curse word. Hiei's temper flares up, so...you get the picture...O_O;  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiei was the first to awaken that morning. The very first thing he saw was his wife. She was now almost seven months along, and not liking it very well. She could hardly turn over in her sleep, had extreme difficulty walking, and suffered terribly in this heat. The fire demon felt such pity for her, but kept reminding her that soon it would be over and she'd have a little baby in her arms. That usually calmed her down.

The demon climbed out of bed and decided to fetch some breakfast. Just as he opened the door, he almost crashed into someone. A guard.

Hiei blinked. "What?"

The guard bowed deeply. "I'm terribly sorry-"

Hiei hushed him with a finger and pointed to Mukuro.

The guard caught on and immediately lowered his voice. "I'm sorry for disturbing you this early, sir, but you have a visitor."

That caught the fire youkai by surprise. "Really? Who is it?"

"He didn't give his name, sir."

"Hm." Hiei nodded. "I'll take care of it." He swept past the guard and started downstairs.

Once down there, he saw the visitor and smiled a bit. "Kurama."

Sure enough, the fox was standing in the main hallway, observing a strange painting. He turned when he felt Hiei's presence. "Hello, Hiei." The redhead pasted on a smile.

To Hiei, something about that smile was fake. He shrugged it off, however, and walked over to a table where drinks were standing.

"Drink?" The fire demon offered Kurama a bottle.

The fox could have sworn something in that bottle moved, and he grimaced slightly. "No...thank you..."

Hiei put the bottle back down, shrugging and put his hands in his pockets. "What brings you all the way down here?"

Kurama shifted for a second and bit his lip. "I've got something to tell you."

"Haven't I had enough surprises lately?"

The boy chuckled. "Well, this is...sort of good news..."

Hiei didn't like the 'sort of'. "What kind of news?"

"Uh..." Kurama stuttered for a second. "I think you'll want to sit down, Hiei."

Now Hiei was really suspicious. "I'll stand, thanks."

Kurama bit his lower lip again. He cursed his rotten luck. He and Yusuke had a brawl over who would tell Hiei about Yukina. Finally, it came down to a game of Janken. Kurama didn't lose very often, so he was confident that he would win. Of course, he was too arrogant, and lost pathetically. So, here he was.

The redhead sighed. "Okay. Uh...now, Hiei, I need you to promise me you won't be angry."

Hiei nodded slowly, eyebrow raised. "Okay. I promise."

Oh, get it over with! "Hiei, Yukina is pregnant! Kuwabara is the father and both of them are very happy about it!" He blurted out. There was a second of silence before Kurama sighed in relief. "There, I feel so much better."

Hiei, however, didn't feel as well. His eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was open slightly. "...What?"

"Y-you heard me, Hiei. Yukina is expecting a baby. Kuwabara's so happy-"

"WHAT?!" Hiei yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kurama winced. "Now, Hiei, you said you wouldn't get angry."

"THAT WAS BEFORE YOU TOLD ME! HOW COULD HE?! THAT ASSHOLE RUINED HER INNOCENCE AND PURITY! HE PROBABLY RAPED HER!"

"Hiei, just take a deep breath..."

"I'LL RIP HIS ARMS AND LEGS OFF, THEN HIS GENITALS, AND THEN I'LL KILL HIM!"

"You'll be leaving Yukina's child without a father..."

Hiei seethed, his face red and fists trembling. He flopped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. "Why me?"

Kurama had to stop himself from laughing. "That's only half the surprise."

Hiei threw his hands in the air. "Oh, there's more good news?"

The fox nodded. "They're getting married next week."

The fire demon sighed, frowning. "Wonderful..."

"Now, let me finish. This is going to be a traditional ningen wedding. And in a traditional wedding such as this, the father of the bride leads the bride down the aisle to her husband, and they will be joined in matrimony. Since Yukina's father doesn't appear to be around..." He trailed off, waiting for Hiei to look up at him, which he did.

"She wants you to lead her down the aisle, Hiei."

The tiny youkai blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"You."

Hiei looked flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Well, we asked her that, too. She said that if it couldn't be her father, she wanted her brother, and since it couldn't be her brother, she wants the next best thing: You. So, will you come?"

The youkai seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging. "I can't really say no, can I?"

Kurama smiled happily. "Great! I'll come by next week to get you, okay? How's Mukuro, by the way?"

"I'm fine, Kurama. Thank you for asking."

Both demons turned to see the woman standing at the bottom of the stairwell, looking at them.

Hiei rose. "Mukuro, go back bed. Everything's fine."

Mukuro laughed sharply. "Hah. You were screaming awfully loud. I thought it best to come and check things out. So, your sister's getting married. That's wonderful. She'll be very pleased that you're going to attend."

Hiei looked at the floor. "You heard?"

"I think the whole Makai heard, Hiei."

Kurama smiled. "Thanks a lot, Hiei. She'll be very excited to hear that you're coming. I'll see you both later." With a wave, the fox left.

Mukuro smiled. "That was nice of him to stop by." She walked over to Hiei. "Are you angry?"

Hiei shrugged. "If Yukina's happy, that's all I care about. There's really no need for me to come, but I can't disappoint her, can I?"

She laughed. "I suppose not. Oh, my goodness...this heat is unbearable..." She wearily struggled to sit down in the chair.

Hiei helped her sit comfortably. "Just a few more months. You're almost on the home stretch."

Mukuro put a hand to her head. "Che. I hope it goes by quickly."

"I hope so, too." Hiei sat down on the floor between her legs, leaning back.

The woman smiled and stroked the back of his neck, laughing softly when he started purring. She stopped when she felt kicking and discomfort in her stomach. That caused her to smile wider. "Hiei."

"What is it?" He rose to his knees.

She gently took his head and leaned it against her stomach. "You hear it moving?"

Hiei closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his child's movements. "That's why you can't sleep at night?"

Mukuro sighed. "Exactly. It doesn't move much during the daytime, but at night it's definitely not tired and that just makes my job more difficult."

The fire demon nuzzled closer to her stomach and listened some more. He heard a sound like a tiny cry. "I think it's hungry..."

"I would imagine so. I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Then we'd better do something about that." Hiei said, kissing her abdomen and rising to go to the kitchen.

"Uh, Hiei?"

"Hm?" He turned and saw her still sitting, looking a little embarrassed. That made him chuckle. He had forgotten that she now needed help standing up. Taking her hands, he pulled her to a standing position and helped her regain her balance.

"Thank you." She said, and started to the kitchen.

"What would you do without me?" Hiei said smugly.

"Don't ask."

~*~

The following week arrived quickly, and before Hiei knew it, he was dragged to the Ningenkai and ended up in Kurama's house with people and flowers everywhere. It annoyed him to a great extent, needless to say. The wedding was being held in Kurama's backyard. Now Hiei was sitting on Kurama's bed, waiting for the fox to return with the outfit he was supposed to wear. He detested human clothes, normally, but this was a special occasion.

"Here we are." Kurama said in a singsong voice, floating into the room. He was already dressed in his tuxedo (Kuwabara had chosen Kurama for best man. Botan was the bridesmaid.) and was holding one on a hanger for Hiei. "This is what you're going to wear. I'm pretty sure it's the right size." He winked and handed it to Hiei, who frowned and went to go change.

Ten minutes later, Hiei emerged from the bathroom wearing the tux. Kurama had been dead right about the measurements. It was a perfect fit. However, he did not like the fact that he looked like a pathetic human in it.

Kurama clapped. "You look stunning, Hiei."

The fire demon scowled. "Don't make me regret this."

The redhead only laughed. "I wish Mukuro could see you."

Hiei shrugged. "She doesn't like Ningenkai. Besides, it's better for her to stay home."

Botan burst into the room, looking radient in her lavender gown that fit every curve of her body. "We're almost ready." She caught sight of Hiei and squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly, and jumping up and down.

"You look adorable, Hiei!" She gushed.

Hiei simply rolled his eyes.

Botan turned back to Kurama. "Does Hiei know what to do?"

The fox nodded. "Yes. My, you look wonderful, Botan."

She spun around for effect. "Thank you, thank you. Ready to go?"

Kurama held out his arm to her, and she curled her arm around his. "Yes. Come on, Hiei."

When they got downstairs, Keiko flounced out of the living room. "Yukina's ready. Where's Yusuke? He didn't disappear again, did he?"

Kurama shook his head. "He's in the kitchen with Kuwabara, trying to calm him down. The poor guy's a nervous wreck."

Botan giggled. "That's to be expected."

Keiko shrugged. "Guess so. Hang on, I'll get Yukina. She went back to the living room and came out a second later holding Yukina's arm gently. Hiei's breathing and heart promptly stopped.

His fragile little sister looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a short-sleeved, V-neck, white wedding gown that extended just long enough that you could see her white high heels sticking out from under the dress. The dress made her waist look very tiny, but her stomach was bulging slightly. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and secured with pins. She was wearing make-up, even though she didn't need it. Her lips were rosy red, her cheeks blushed, and she was wearing clip-on earrings that dangled down almost to her shoulders. She was indescribably lovely.

Hiei finally remembered to breathe, but could not take his eyes off Yukina.

The ice maiden smiled so brightly that Hiei almost melted into a puddle. "Hello, Hiei-san. I'm very glad to see you." She managed a tiny bow.

"Hn." Hiei couldn't bring himself to say anything more, for fear he would let something that he didn't want to say slip out.

Kurama noticed that and smiled. "Ready?"

Botan nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yusuke, we're ready!" She hollered into the kitchen.

"Okay, Kuwabara! Show her what you're made of!" Came the yell. A whine followed.

Yusuke came out of the kitchen pulling Kuwabara behind him. The "Warrior of Love" was decked out in a tuxedo, as was Yusuke, and looking quite pale. It didn't help his nerves when he saw Yukina.

"H-hey, Yukina!" He rushed over to her and practically drooled. "You look beautiful, Tulip." Unbeknownst to Kuwabara, Hiei was shooting the dirtiest of looks directly at him.

Yukina giggled. "Thank you, Kazuma."

"Okay, Romeo, let's get you in place." Yusuke said, dragging Kuwabara away.

Kurama nodded at Botan. "We should also get outside."

~*~

Kuwabara stood next to the priest, sweating like crazy. As the organ player began The Wedding March, Botan and Kurama came down the aisle, arms linked together. Then it was Hiei and Yukina's turn.

Yukina softly placed her arm around Hiei's and blushed.

Hiei was breathing deeply and trying not to show that he was very nervous.

As they strode slowly down the aisle, Yukina whispered to Hiei. "I'm glad you came."

"Hm. It was nothing."

She blushed deeper and looked at the ground. "You didn't have to come. I'm sure it's a long way from the Makai to Ningenkai."

Hiei looked over at her. "Hey, keep your head up." He said softly. "You have to be confident. If you're ready to marry him, you need to be brave. Don't bow your head to anyone. That won't get you anywhere."

She took a deep breath and nodded, jerking her head upward and smiling confidently. "Yes. Thank you, Hiei."

"Hn."

Finally, they reached Kuwabara. Before his brain could analyze the action, Hiei bent forward and gave his sister a tiny kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and nodded her thanks. Hiei nodded back and then walked over next to Kurama, sweating bullets by this time.

Kurama smiled at Hiei. "Very good."

"Shut up."

The ceremony went very gracefully and then it came to the vows. Both said, "I do.", of course. When the priest asked if anyone objected to the marriage, Kurama cast a thoughtful glance at Hiei, who had his eyes closed and shrugged. Finally, the priest announced the man and wife, and when he said, "You may kiss the bride.", Hiei snapped his eyes open fiercely. Kurama put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. As expected, Kuwabara swept Yukina into his arms and kissed her deeply. Hiei could barely stand to watch, but was glad to see his sister happy. The two fled to a waiting car, people throwing rice at them the whole way.

As they drove off, Hiei smiled knowing he had a wife back home who loved him just as much. He had found love, and so had his sister. Such a funny world, isn't it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^____^ WHEE! I LOVE weddings! I've only been to one in my life, but I LOVE them! It's so beautiful and touching! *blows nose into tissue* Well, next chapter...it's time...Mukuro will go into labor at the end, and the chapter after that will just concern the birth. I'll have to find something to fill up the rest of the chapter. x_X E-mail the opinions, please!! 


End file.
